Trust Me
by Emma Becker
Summary: While the Greek camp was preparing to meet the Roman Legion, the other demigods were already on top of things. The Romans came to meet them first. Pretty much a love story focusing on Jason/Piper/Reyna but there will be plot and action. :3


A/N: Thanks so much for reading this, this is my first fanfiction so... we'll see how it turns out. Probably not going to title my chapters. I hope you can tell I'm not Rick Riordan, so, creds to him, I don't own the world and characters he created.

Jason Grace couldn't believe his eyes. _They're here_. That's right, the Roman Legion, Jason's home crew came all the way from California to New York, all to find him. Jason Grace. At the front leading the large group of people was a tall, strong blonde daughter of Apollo; Reyna. She really was Jason's sunshine when he was with her. Beside her stood a handsome, dark-haired young man, probably not much older than he was. Jason certainly didn't recognize him, was this the Percy Jackson everyone has been talking about? He couldn't tell if he was the boy from the pictures he'd seen or if it was just someone he didn't remember.

Piper ran up next to Jason and asked, "What's happening?" Jason could only grin. "It's the Romans."

Looking up and down the straight rows of humans, Jason could only analyze so much. He'd gotten a little bit of his memory back, but still not all of it had returned. As he saw faces, memories began to reappear in his mind. It was the strangest sensation, going off of nothing and suddenly remembering what you had with these people was just stunning.

Piper was quiet. "Oh," she said, not sounding pleased. It probably was heartbreaking, Jason had told her he did indeed have a girlfriend at the other camp, but he still really liked Piper, which quite frankly confused her. The boy needed to make up his mind before someone got hurt any more than they already were. "Is that her?" she asked, definitely referring to the girl in front.

"Yeah," Jason replied softly. He was always taught not to show emotion, but instead to use it as power over your opponents and to not show weakness. Jason didn't care at the moment. He started walking towards the Romans, Piper trailing close behind him. His pace quickened, and he noticed a crowd gathering, inspecting the visitors. Jason got closer and closer, but finally he broke out into a run and met Reyna, pulling her into a huge bear hug.

Jason closed his eyes and was at peace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she whispered, her crystal blue eyes looking like a clear lake.

Jason stepped back and gave a cute little smile to her, his scar he got from nearly eating a stapler making the whole scene. The pair just stared at each other, letting their eyes do the talking. They never were much of a talking kind of couple. A lot of things were done in silence.

The cute little staring contest was broken up when a comedic son of Mercury, one who goes by the name of Bobby, came and tackled Jason to the ground. "Hey man!" Jason grinned, Bobby could always get a laugh out of him. He was helped up then was surrounded by his old group of mates.

Jason received a friendly punch from Dakota, son of Minerva, and a mean one from Gwen, daughter of Mars. Hazel gave him a small smile and wave, she's a daughter of Ceres and had flowers in her hair. He noticed that they looked nice, and were a lovely shade of purple. Jason liked purple flowers. It was just a little quirk of his. He greeted Vivian, daughter of Venus and Zach, son of Vulcan. He gave a hello to his cousin, Madeline, daughter of Pluto. Jason made his way through the group (which no longer was in its proper lines) and was just having a blast seeing and re-meeting people again. It was great.

Piper just stood back and watched. Just watched, having a ball watching her should-be boyfriend returning to his old life. His old friends. It was right there in front of her. It smacked her in the face and she wasn't ready to face that Jason probably wouldn't be hers anymore. Piper was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way, but seeing the way Jason looked at that blonde, she felt she couldn't compare.


End file.
